Fire and Ice: the War for Elatia
by myownbau5
Summary: Five years ago, war erupted in Elatia for control of the Elder Stone. Our story follows Dante, a young and reserved Braxien who has fled the military. He travels with his partner Eon, a spirited Glaceon with lots to learn. Will the two Pokémon fulfill the prophecy and save the world? Or will they let the power fall into the wrong hands? The fate of Elatia is in their hands.


_War._

_War never changes._

_ Five years ago, war was waged in the small island region of Elatia for the control of the Elder Stone, a stone that held a power so strong it could wipe out the entire Pokémon race. The Pokémon of Elatia divided themselves into two sides upon rediscovery of the ancient power._

_ One side fought to destroy the stone and keep the world from catastrophe. This side cloaked themselves in blue and was known as the Valiance._

_ The other side was intent on unleashing the power of the stone and enslaving the world. They shrouded themselves in red and were known as the Scourge. _

_ The Valiance and the Scourge took up arms and went to war. Day by day, Pokémon were killed, villages were ravaged, families were torn apart…all for a stone. Two years into the war, the Scourge found the Elder Stone, but fortunately, it could not be awakened until the prophecy was fulfilled._  
_ The prophecy states that after the Three Pillars of Radiance are activated by a Pokémon with a noble heart, the world would be either destroyed or saved. Both alliances of the war started a mad search for this Pokémon, but he or she has yet to be found._

_Until the prophesized Pokémon is found, the war will continue the wage._

* * *

Our story begins with Dante, a young Braxien of Valiance. He travels with his partner Eon, a female Glaceon. It's been almost a year since Dante fled the military and joined Eon in traveling. The two Pokémon try to avoid any violence, but put a good fight when they need to. Though Dante is reserved and prefers to be alone, he cherishes the friendship he finds in the spirited Eon.

"Dante, I'm tired."

Eon stopped walking and sat on the path, groaning. The leading Braxien sighed and turned to her.

"Just a little bit more, okay?" he said, watching her squirm in disappointment.

"But my legs hurt! And I bet yours do too!" she whined. Dante looked down at his paws, which were matted with dirt and bits of twigs.

_I guess we should stop and rest for the night, _Dante thought.

"Alright, Eon," he said, glancing at the lowering sun. "We'll set up camp by the river and continue in the morning."

Eon purred happily and got up. Dante cracked a smile as she trotted into the trees, cheering. He adjusted his backpack and hiked on after her. _She hasn't changed a bit since I found her. _

When Dante reached the river, he set his tattered green pack down and sat by the water. He dipped his aching paws into the cool, clear stream and closed his eyes. The silence of the forest calmed him and restored his energy. A twig snapped behind him and he opened his crimson eyes. Eon padded up beside him, stepping carefully into the creek. The blue diamond markings on her back glowed as she waded into the middle of the water. Sighing, she looked at Dante.

"You gonna go get some food for us?" the Glaceon asked. Dante wrinkled his nose.

"I guess I'll find some fresh berries somewhere." he said, heaving himself up from the bank and shaking the water off his paws. He began to walk away from the river, but turned to Eon, who was splashing around in the water.

"Don't stray away too far this time, okay? I don't want to run into another angry Snorlax."

Eon shook her head. "I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise." she winked her right eye as always.

Dante winked his right eye, grabbed his backpack, and headed into the forest.

Tall trunks towered over his head, holding boughs of green leaves. The Braxien surveyed the forest canopy, searching for ripe berries. Most of the trees were empty from the coming autumn, but he managed to come across a tall Pecha tree. He wagged his fluffy tail at the thought of the sweet berries and took off his backpack. The tender delicacies were too far up to reach, so Dante reached for his wand and pulled it out of the tufts on his tail. He gripped the branch and raised it toward the tree, closing his eyes. He focused all of his mental power on the move Psychic. He felt the tingly energy from his brain course through his veins and into his hand.

Opening his eyes, he watched the bright violet light illuminate the engraved runes on the wand and flow to the end. He flicked the wand and the power swirled to the berries, engulfing them in purple energy and plucking them off the branch. He levitated them slowly to his open pack and released Psychic, letting them drop into the opening. Smirking, he placed his wand back into his tail and walked back to camp.  
When he got back, Eon had already piled kindling and small sticks for a fire. She pushed a large log into the center of the pile and glanced at Dante.

"Did you get some food?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep. Got about twenty Pecha berries." He said, setting his bag down and spreading the berries out on a fallen tree trunk for Eon to see. She ran over and sniffed the pink fruits, wagging her diamond-shaped tail.

"Mmm! Can't wait!" she exclaimed.

Dante pulled out a few wooden skewers from his bag and stuck the Pecha berries on them. He pushed the fallen trunk next to the fire carefully. He drew his wand out from his tail once again and twirled it in the air. The runes on the wood grew hot with red energy as he lit the pile of sticks with Flamethrower. The branches ignited and the embers cackled with heat. Dante retracted his wand and plopped down on the log, exhausted from hiking all day. Eon joined him, gripping a skewer with her paw and holding it over the open flame. Dante did the same, roasting the sweet berries. The two Pokémon sat together in silence until Eon opened her mouth.

"When do you think the war will be over, Dante?"

The Braxien sighed and turned the berries over. "…I don't know, Eon."

The Glaceon's sapphire eyes gleamed with worry. "I hope it's soon."

"Me too." Dante pulled the stick from the fire and waved it around, cooling it off. He plucked off a golden brown berry and popped it in his mouth, savoring the sugary fruit. The orange fur in his ears glowed with content as he ate another.

After Eon and Dante finished their dinner, they spread out their blankets and laid down on the soft, mossy forest floor. The eyes of the Pokémon drifted to the ink black sky above them. A veil of bright, glowing stars shimmered behind the wispy clouds. Eon yawned and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Dante." she said with a voice smooth as ice.

"'Night, Eon. Get some sleep." he replied, still gazing at the stars. As his friend drifted into sleep, he remembered what his mother told him when he was young.

_"Look up at those glowing circles in the sky, Dante. Do you know what they are?"_

_"Stars." _

_"Right. And behind each and every one of those stars is someone who has passed on, watching over us."_

_"Is daddy up there too, mom?"_

_"Of course he is, Dante. He'll always be there. Someday, I'll be up there too."_

Dante held back tears as he stared at the two brightest stars in the sky, dancing endlessly in the night.


End file.
